


Slumber

by LittleRedTea



Series: Chasing the Seven Stars (YBDW 2021) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedTea/pseuds/LittleRedTea
Summary: After a long day of experimenting and training, it’s good to settle down into a quiet, cuddle-filled slumber(Day 1 of Yamcha/Bulma Drabble Week 2021)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Chasing the Seven Stars (YBDW 2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210574
Kudos: 2





	Slumber

**Day 1 – Slumber**

Bulma groaned as she dragged herself through the hallways of the Capsule Corp. mansion, feeling the familiar ache of her exhausted muscles after a long day of work. She finally finished building and perfecting the electromagnetic fusion reactor that she had been carefully planning out for weeks; it was tedious and her head was pounding, but it was definitely worth it.

She glanced up through a window as she passed it, seeing that the sun was just barely beginning to set. On any other day, she would’ve gone straight to the kitchen for dinner after work and then follow it up with a nice hot bath. But right now, all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and head into dreamland.

The bluenette had nearly made it to her bedroom when she stopped at Yamcha’s room, turning to look inside. Her boyfriend was on the bed. His entire being was soaked in sweat, telling her that he had just returned from an intense training session. He had stripped down to nothing more than his boxer shorts, with his sweat and dirt-stained gi haphazardly thrown on the floor next to the bed.

Yamcha was laying on top of the blankets, apparently having been too tired to do anything except just flop on the mattress. His chest was rising and falling with each breath he took. And he looked so comfortable, so relaxed…

Bulma’s tired mind just said ‘screw it’. Sluggishly, she headed into the room, removing her own clothing until she was down to only her bra and underwear. She just tossed them to the floor without caring where they ended up, and crawled on top of the bed. Yamcha was momentarily startled out of his doze when he felt the bed dip, but once he realized it was Bulma, he closed his eyes and relaxed again.

Bulma settled down and pulled herself close to him, feeling the warmth that practically radiated off of his bare skin. In response, Yamcha snaked his arms around her delicate form, wordlessly closing what little distance was between them. Neither of them said anything, but they didn’t have to as they both fell into a warm, restful slumber.


End file.
